Interviews with Pjo characters! (rewritten)
by pertemis45
Summary: Similar to other stories with the same idea behind them, this story will ask the pjo characters questions we have all been wondering.


Chapter One: Prologue

***Authors Note***

As it has been awhile since I have done any actual writing I decided to reread my previous stories and god they suck. The writing, spelling errors, and lack of detail in some was upsetting so I plan to go through and rewrite and post separately most of them, deleting previous stories once finished with the rewritten stories. Before you start reading I thank you and hope you enjoy this version.

-Pertemis45-

Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, that is owned and written by Rick Riordan.

The day was warm with the sun shining brightly in the light blue side, grey clouds skirting around the camp which many called home. Around the camp normal activities were occurring, the children of Hephaestus were building weapons or tinkering to make small objects, the Ares cabin was fighting amongst one another, and Athena's cabin was going over the last capture the flag game and thinking of a new battle plan with the exception of Annabeth who was sparring with Percy in the colosseum. A young girl of about 15 years old walked on the beaten path through the camp. looking at each of the cabins, numbered one through fifteen and even higher with the addition of the lesser known deities. Her own godly parent had just recently been given a cabin as well and it was a lot less crowded than the Hermes cabin had been. She waved at Nico and Will as she passed them, a small smile crossing her features at their interaction. It was cute how awkward they were around one another even if they had been dating for a while.

She passed some more people and overheard some of the newer campers conversations, mainly their questions about the residents. Questions such as how long Percy and Annabeth had been together, what Leo's favorite metal project was, and what piper thought of her mom now that things had settled down. Hearing the curiosity in the newcomers questions she couldn't help but be curious herself. This in mind she turned on her heel and walked towards the big house where Chiron was probably playing pinochle with Dionysus. She looked around before deciding to walk in and saw Chiron and Dionysus sitting outside instead of in, with a small grin she approached them.

"Hey Chiron and Mr. D, I have a question." She announced when she was within speaking distance and accidently causing the god of madness and wine to lose his concentration. He directed his purple eyes onto her and she shrunk back a little bit before Chiron turned to look at her.

"Yes child?" The centaur asked her, kindness shining in his brown eyes. With a cough she straightened herself and shook her head while trying to get her thoughts straight. Lucky for her Mr. D had turned back towards his cards with a small grumble about inconsiderate demigods.

"I was wondering if I could hold interviews of some of the older demigods! That way the newer members to camp could ask their questions without having to approach them themselves. I know some of them are shy so they don't ask. " She announced, fidgeting where she stood while awaiting for Chirons answer, her focus off of his eyes and onto the cards which already lay on the table. Chiron looked over to the god which sat across from him, considering her request while also waiting for Dionysis' input. Dionysus nodded almost imperceptibly and Chiron turned to face her.

"That would be fine with us. Just ask the demigod in question beforehand Syrena." Chiron said before turning to the game and dropping his cards, Another winning hand which caused Mr. D to pout. Noting that she had been dismissed by that action she turned and jogged away, Dark brown hair flying in the wind behind her while her equally dark brown eyes glittered with excitement.

Out of breath from running she stopped by the door to Thanatos' cabin, panting for a moment before composing herself and walking inside. Being the child of death was confusing and many people including herself didn't understand how it worked out, but somehow it did. Her and her two other half siblings being the proof. She waved towards them allowing an actual smile to spread across her face as she sat down on her bunk, reaching into her bag for a pad of paper and pencil. Laying back against her headboard she began to write a list of potential interviewees and questions she could ask them. Her siblings gave her odd looks but shrugged and continued what they had been doing previously.


End file.
